Matt & Arthur love story (teen)
by I-Love-Smash
Summary: Love story of Matt & Arthur. I can't say much here. I wanted to do a Fezturion but it wouldn't work with the idea I had. I love writing but it's not always good so give me feed back please. I'm not the best one when it comes to orthography so sorry for mistakes.


**_Fezturion (More Matt Arthur)_**

Today was a very special day. The day that Arthur Darvill will sing for the first time in public. The school year will end next week, the poor 15 years old is totally freaked out.

The school's concert is tonight. Every time he has to stand in front of people who aren't Karen or Matt, his two best friends, he has a panic attack. And today isn't exception. He was with Karen, four hours before the concert, and she didn't know how to stop his panic attack. Since they know each other Karen had a crush on Arthur and when he told her that he had a crush on someone (without saying who) she was mad and excited at the same time. Is it her or an other girl? But she had to make it looks like everything was alright. Matt is a strange guy, he's bisexual and he's totally not ashamed of being the "B" of "LGBTQ"! Matt is the only one who understands Arthur when he had his panic attack because he has some too sometimes.

Karen : Hey Arthur calm down it'll be alright. Stop crying!

Arthur : I-I-I ca-a-n't. Matt.

Karen : He's not here well I don't think so.

The truth is that Karen learned (from Teen Wolf) a way to stop a panic attack ; by kissing. And she know that Matt watch Teen Wolf too.

But suddenly, Karen heard Teen Wolf theme. She knew that Matt was coming. When Matt saw Arthur on the floor he asked Karen what was going on.

Karen : Panic attack.

Matt : Oh no... Arthur can you stand up? We'll go somewhere where there is less people.

Arthur : Ok.

Karen : I'll help you.

Matt : Did you stopped his panic attack?

Karen : No? Why?

Matt : Then stay here and don't bother us.

Matt helped Arthur to stand up and they walked to an empty classroom. He puts Arthur on a desk and came closer to him. 98% percent of times, Matt was able to stop Arthur's panic attack by talking to him slowly, calling him with cute name like Baby or Love and hugging him. So that's what he tried first.

Matt : Calm down baby. I know you're afraid. If you want I'll come with you on stage. Calm down love can you do this for me?

Arthur : I-i-i don't k-k-know...

Both boys heard a strong Scottish accent saying : Boys for God sakes!

She was jealous because Arthur always say no to her when she asked for an hug but always say yes to Matt.

Matt : Karen go away or I swear you can say goodbye to your long and beautiful hair.

Karen : Faggot.

Matt : I heard you.

Then she goes away. After five minutes of slow taking, hugging and cute names, Arthur's panic attack was still there. Matt decided to try something.

Matt : Arthur I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I will totally understand if you don't want to talk to me after that. Or if you hate me. I'm so sorry.

Arthur looked at Matt with incomprehension. He understood why Matt said that a second later when Matt lips meet his on lips. Matt, the guy he secretly had a crush on, was kissing him. After 30 seconds, Matt pulled off.

Matt started to walk away when he heard Arthur say "Come back please" he wasn't sur if it was that or something else because he was almost whispering.

Matt walked back to Arthur who was still on the desk. He looked in Matt's eyes before putting his hand on each side of his face and leaning toward him. At less than a centimeter, he stopped. Arthur said "I love you Matt Smith and I would never hate you" then he kissed Matt who returned kiss.

Five years later

And guys that how I end up with Matt, my husband. Today is our first year anniversary. I proposed to him two years ago and we get married last year. Karen was mad for a week and now she's alright with the fact that I'll never be hers. Matt and I have been together for the last 5 years. I was 18 when I asked him if he wanted to marry me. He was 20. I have to say, our parents weren't really fine with that. Not us being together but being fiancé.

It's my first time writing a Fezturion fanfic and the idea I had was perfect to do Matt and Arthur even if I wanted Rory and Eleven but I think that Matt is more common than Eleven or The Doctor. Hope you liked it.


End file.
